


I don't want to be the only one.

by bubblegum2000



Series: Finnick/Katniss short-fics. [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Finnick Odair Lives, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Multi, POV Katniss Everdeen, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegum2000/pseuds/bubblegum2000
Summary: 𝖪𝖺𝗍𝗇𝗂𝗌𝗌 𝖤𝗏𝖾𝗋𝖽𝖾𝖾𝗇, 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗏𝗂𝖼𝗍𝗈𝗋 𝗈𝖿 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝟩𝟦𝗍𝗁 𝖠𝗇𝗇𝗎𝖺𝗅 𝖧𝗎𝗇𝗀𝖾𝗋 𝖦𝖺𝗆𝖾𝗌 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗌𝗒𝗆𝖻𝗈𝗅 𝗈𝖿 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗌𝖾𝖼𝗈𝗇𝖽 𝗋𝖾𝖻𝖾𝗅𝗅𝗂𝗈𝗇 𝖺𝗍𝗍𝖺𝖼𝗄 𝖺𝗀𝖺𝗂𝗇𝗌𝗍 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝖢𝖺𝗉𝗂𝗍𝗈𝗅 𝖼𝖺𝗇'𝗍 𝗁𝗈𝗅𝖽 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗐𝖾𝗂𝗀𝗁𝗍 𝗈𝗇 𝗁𝖾𝗋 𝗌𝗁𝗈𝗎𝗅𝖽𝖾𝗋𝗌 𝖿𝗈𝗋 𝗆𝗎𝖼𝗁 𝗅𝗈𝗇𝗀𝖾𝗋. 𝖲𝗁𝖾 𝖽𝖾𝖼𝗂𝖽𝖾𝗌 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗈𝗇𝖾 𝗉𝖾𝗋𝗌𝗈𝗇 𝗐𝗁𝗈 𝖼𝗈𝗎𝗅𝖽 𝗁𝖾𝗅𝗉 𝗁𝖾𝗋 𝗂𝗌 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗈𝗇𝖾 𝗐𝗁𝗈 𝗁𝖺𝖽 𝖻𝖾𝖾𝗇 𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗋𝖾 𝗐𝗂𝗍𝗁 𝗁𝖾𝗋 𝗌𝗂𝗇𝖼𝖾 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝖻𝖾𝗀𝗂𝗇𝗇𝗂𝗇𝗀, 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝗂𝗍'𝗌 𝖺 𝖼𝖾𝗋𝗍𝖺𝗂𝗇 𝗀𝗋𝖾𝖾𝗇-𝖾𝗒𝖾𝖽 𝖻𝗈𝗒 𝗍𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝗌𝗁𝖾 𝗁𝖺𝗌 𝗂𝗇 𝗆𝗂𝗇𝖽. 𝖨𝗌 𝗌𝗁𝖾 𝗀𝗈𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗍𝗈 𝗅𝖾𝗍 𝗍𝗁𝗂𝗌 𝗅𝖺𝗌𝗍 𝗈𝗋 𝗐𝗂𝗅𝗅 𝖦𝖺𝗅𝖾, 𝖯𝖾𝖾𝗍𝖺, 𝖠𝗇𝗇𝗂𝖾, 𝗈𝗋 𝖾𝗏𝖾𝗇 𝖠𝗅𝗆𝖺 𝖢𝗈𝗂𝗇 𝗀𝖾𝗍 𝗂𝗇 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗐𝖺𝗒 𝗈𝖿 𝗁𝖾𝗋 𝖾𝗒𝖾 𝖿𝗈𝗋 𝖥𝗂𝗇𝗇𝗂𝖼𝗄?
Relationships: Alma Coin/Finnick Odair, Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair, Katniss Everdeen/Finnick Odair, Katniss Everdeen/Gale Hawthorne, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Series: Finnick/Katniss short-fics. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055330
Kudos: 17





	I don't want to be the only one.

**Author's Note:**

> should this be a one shot or should I continue it? let me know once you read it!

With Peeta captured by the Snow, Haymitch trying to turn me into a symbol of rebellion against Capitol, and Gale too busy making explosives to even talk to me about anything else, I found myself seeking comfort and conversation with Finnick. He had been in the same situation as me, having Annie kidnapped along with Peeta and Johanna. Finnick, though usually busy was countless propaganda's, found time to talk to me.

We'd talk about things such as what we missed about home. Though the topic was depressing, we found a way to shield ourselves from reality together. I'd hate to say it but I felt a soft spot for him, and I know he did to. I don't really think of it as a romance, especially with Annie waiting on him, and Peeta and Gale waiting on me. It's a sticky situation, but one thing he taught me was to not think unless I needed to.

Finnick often told me how he coped with the stress and nightmares was not thinking about it if it didn't matter in that moment. What I was thinking didn't matter in this moment. It was only me and Finnick with our loved ones on the line and the Capitol on our back. 

Coin has a system in District 13. One that has been working for the past 75 years. Everyone had a purpose, and a small, dull room. My room wasn't much of watch from Finnick's, so visits would be often. So often, that we were having one right now. Finnick sat on my bed as I laid on my pillow, feet on lap as we've gotten to this state of trust and comfort. It was silent, but the type that wasn't awkward.

"Do you think they're dead, Katniss?" Asks Finnick, genuine curiosity lingering in his voice rather than sadness, or anger. Before I had gotten to know Finnick, back in the 75th games, I hadn't believed he had any emotions for anyone when he laughed in the face of death, but.. But now I get it. "It would be better that way, huh?" I reply, looking at his green eyes. One of the many things I've noticed about Finnick is that his beautiful glowing eyes dim when he thinks of Annie.

"It would. Though, I have you." Finnick says, voice growing a bit low. I feel a smile curve on my lips as he gives me one back, a moment of utter euphoria with him. He and I.. well, it might just be me, but it felt as if it was just the two of us. Nobody waiting for us to shoot any propaganda's, or rebel against Snow, or save Peeta. Just us.

As if it was instinct, Finnick somewhat pounces on me, staring down up me with his eyes dark with sensuality and lust. The idea of this being wrong left as fast as it came, as I was already having his tongue exploring my mouth, one hand on my shoulder and the other traveling down my waist. I felt myself vulnerable as he quickly stopped and got up, heading to the door. As I'm wait for him to leave, I hear a loud..

_Clink_.

I hear Finnick's footsteps come back to the bed as he took of his shirt, hovering over me once more. I find my hands feeling over his chest and he allows it, already putting his hands up my shirt. His eyes stare into mine as if he's asking "May I?", and I nod my head slightly, lifting my arms for him to take it off.

With Finnick's lips travelling down my body, I barely have time to think when my bras already with the other pile of clothes that we've stripped so far. Somehow, thoughts still get to me. What is Gale had found me like this? What if Peeta magically came back only to hear me moaning Finnick Odair's name? 

_"Don't think about it if it doesn't matter in that moment. That's my secret trick."_

What mattered in this moment was the man who had fought with me in the 75th Hunger Games, lost his loved one to poisonous fog and another to the Capitol, though her fate was uncertain. He and I were under the same circumstances, making me realize a burst of affection and desperation was bound to come. Were we touch starved? Probably. Though, I never even knew I liked to be touched like this. He made me like it.

I feel a sharp pain in my neck as Finnick gives me a small bite, not hard enough to break skin, though. Instead of yelping in pain, I let out a small moan. Finnick seemed pleased with the fact that I liked it, though, he didn't take his chances with doing it again. Finnick and I's pants come off pretty quickly, leaving the only thing keeping our bodies apart being underwear. We were both completely naked, and I liked it.

Finnick was stronger than me, and definitely a bit heavier than me, but I still managed to get on top of him. As we made out, practically naked, I could feel something pushing against my underwear and looked down, finding Finnick's member straining through his underpants. He seems flustered, but turned on by my acknowledgement of it. I don't bother being all confident, letting him overthrow me once more, helping me slide down my underwear whilst also taking off his.

Finnick stops for a moment, looking into my eyes like he saw something in them. I definitely saw something in his. Hesitance. "Katniss, do you want to do this?" asks Finnick. Genuine concern in his sultry voice. "I want to do it, Finnick. At least once. With you." I'm able to say, though my heart beats like a million drums. I get a look at what was about to go inside me, which was long and slim. Finnick positioned himself before slowly entering me, me gripping onto the bed as I felt pain surge through my body.

"Finnick." I mumble, almost like a whimper, and he stops. "Is this your first time, or am I just that big?" Finnick teases, making less tension build up between us. His question makes me blush, because between saving my sister from being inside the Games, faking a relationship with Peeta, and going into the Hunger Games twice, back to back, I didn't have time to really do anything sexual with anyone.

"I'm virgin." I sort of mutter. He gives me a reassuring smile and kisses me, assuring me that he'll go slow and to tell him whenever it hurts too much. I nod as he begins moving inside of me once more, going deeper and stopping whenever I said his name. "Just keep going, I'll tell you to stop when it hurts too bad." I tell him, and his eyes twinkle for a moment, nodding.

Once Finnick was finally half-way into me, he decided he'd stop there and thrust in and out. My body would move every time did, and my whimpers and moans were shaky. Once he determines that I'm pleasured, he goes deeper. My moans get a bit loud and he covers my mouth. "These rooms aren't sound-proof like the ones were they host meetings. Try and quiet down." Finnick warns, and it makes me skeptical of Coin for a moment. "Sorry." I say, my voice husky.

Finnick continues, me moaning even louder with every inch he pushed into me. I hear him let out a few moans, making the satisfaction even higher. Hearing his enjoyment made my body feel weird and tingly, as if I was good enough for the man that slept with almost every woman in the Capitol. "Finnick, go faster. Please," I say, and he obeys without further question, though he does slip in a few words that make me whimper his name like, "You want that, huh?" and, "Do you want me to go deeper?"

We get to a point where we moan so loud, I'm sure someone stopped in front of our door, but decided against interrupting. "Katniss, fuck." I hear Finnick curse under his breath, making butterflies form inside my stomach. I notice my body feels as if it's vibrating as a wave of euphoria washes over me, my eyes rolling to the back of my head. The feeling of warmth inside me only boosted this feeling, as I felt kisses down my neck.

As the end of my high approaches, I feel a warm weight on me and finally open my eyes to see a panting Finnick, still inside of me. "How was it?" He asks, voice breathy. "It was amazing." I admit, not knowing how to put my utter pleasure into words. "Wanna go again?" Finnick says with a joking manner. Despite how amazing that felt, my body was quite tired from this experience and tiredness washed over me.

"Maybe later, Finnick." I say with a smile, my hair messy and my eyes glistening with pleasure. Finnick kisses me once more before getting his body off mine, settling with just laying next to me. I let him hold me as we drift off, sleep coming with ease in each other's arms. 


End file.
